Stats
When you press Alt + Q / Stats button in the Basic Character Info, your character's stats information will be shown. *Maximum Stats Points are 99 for RRO, while Bonus Stats do not have a limit. Gaining of Stats Points Stats Points can be obtained each time your Base Level increases The amount of stats you will gain for the next Level Up can be calculated using this formula: *Base Lv + 1) / 5 + 2 For Example: I have a Base Lv of 93. Amount of Stats Points I'll gain for Next Lv up = 93 + 1 ) / 5 + 2 = 19.2 + 2 = 21.2 = 22 'The Stats Table' 'Stats Tab' *Indicates the 6 different Stats: Str, Agi, Vit, Int, Dex, Luk 'Base Stats' Base Stats are the Stats that you add using Status Points. *Reseting of Stats will give you a full refund on your Stats Points. 'Bonus Stats' Bonus Stats are the stats that you obtained through *Buffs (e.g. Blessing, Increase Agility, Improve Conc., True Sight) *Equipments (e.g. Apple of Archer) *Cards (e.g Kukre Card) *Job Bonus When reseting *Bonus Stats will not be converted into Stats Points. *Buffs / Equips / Cards giving a fix Stats Bonus will remain (e.g. Blessing, Ulle's Cap, Bapho Jr. Card) *Those giving percentage Bonus dependent on Base Stats will be affected (e.g. Improve Conc., Observation Card) 'Stats Cost' This indicated the amount of Stats Points you will need to increase that particular Attribute by 1. Stats Cost more & more when additional attributes are added. The amount of Stats Point need for 1 additional point into a particular attribute can be calculated by: *(Current Base Stat / 10) + 1, result Rounded Up. Example: I have 28 Base Dex now. How many Stats Points do I need to get it to 29? *Answer: ( 28 / 10 ) + 1 = 3.8, Rounding it up will give '4'. *So 4 Stats Points are needed to get Base Dex form 28 to 29. 'Physical Attack' This indicates your Character's Attack Power. *The Value Infront is your Attack Power with a bare weapon. *The Value Behind is obtained from refining the weapon, as well as card effects. (Percentage card effects not reflected here) 'Magic Attack' This indicates your Character's Magical Attack Power. The Values show your range of possible magic damage when casting a spell. 'Hit Rating' Your Physical Attack's accuracy. *The higher it is, the more likely you will be able to land a blow onto your foe. *The complete opposite of Flee. When refering to some Database, you will see a value labled "Hit (100%)". This indicates the "Hit" that is required for you to attack your target with 100% accuracy. Hit percentage can be calculated by using: 100 - Hit (100%) + Your Hit. For Example: I have 276 Hit, what is my chance of hitting Ifrit? *Ifrit have a Hit (100%) of 299. *So the chance that I can hit it = {100 - 299 + 276}% = 77% 'Critical Rate' Simply the percentage chance of you landing a critical hit onto your target. A critical hit disregards Traget's flee & defense. Meaning it hits 100% of the time, dealing damage as if the Traget have 0 Armor Defense. 'Physical Defense' Your Character's Defense Vs. Physical Attacks. Front Value is also called "Armor / Equipment Defense". *Simply the Defense granted by Equipments. Each Armor Defense gives a 1% reduction to any Physical Damage. *Additional Equipment Defense can be obtained form Refining your equipments. Back Value is refered as "Vit Defense". Defense given by Vitality. *Vit Defense reduces all incoming Physical Damage by 0.8. A damage of 100 will be reduces to 99.2 with 1 Vit Defence... (ewww....) 'Magic Defense' Your Character's Defense Vs. Magic Attacks. Front Value is also called "Armor / Equipment Magic Defense". *Simply the Defense granted by Equipments. *Each Armor Magic Defense gives a 1% reduction to any Magical Damage. Back Value is refered as "Intel Defense". Defense given by Intelligence. *Int Defense reduces all incoming Magical Damage by 0.8. A damage of 100 will be reduces to 99.2 with 1 Int Defence... (ewww again) 'Flee' How well your character dodges a Physical Attack The front value is the "Normal Flee". *Flee received form Agility, Equipments, Cards falls into here. The rear value is the "Perfect Dodge". *Perfect Dodge gives a chance of Dodging a physical attack completely, regardless of critical. The 2 Values are calculated seperately & should not be added to get "Total Flee". Flee (95%) When refering to some Database, you will see a value labled "Flee (95%)". *This indicates the "Flee" that is required for you to Dodge 95% of incoming Physical Attacks. *It doesn't matter if your flee is 999 & the monster's "Flee (95%)" is 1, it still has a 5% chance of hitting you. *Flee percentage can be calculated by using: 95 - Flee (95%) + Your Flee. For Example: I have 305 Flee, what is my chance of Dodging an attack from Ifrit? *Ifrit has a Flee (95%) of 373. *So the chance that I can Dodge its attack = {95 - 373 + 305}% = 27% 'Attack Speed (ASPD)' Shows the attack speed of your character. *The Maximum is 190 for RRO. *Player's Attack Speed can be calculated by: - ( ASPD x 0.02 ) sec/hit. *For example, with 187 ASPD, I'll attack once every - ( 187 x 0.02) = 0.26 sec. 'Stats Points ' Simply shows the Remaining Stats Points you can deploy 'Guild' Displays the name of the guild your character is currently in. 'Effect of Stats on your Character' 'Str (Strength) ' *Each point invested in Str will give you +30 Maximum Weight Capacity. *Each point into Str will give +1 Attack ( All Wepons except fo Projectile Weapons ) *Every 10 Total Str will give you ( Str / 5 ) Bonus Attack. Str Attack Bonus Example *I'm currently having 98+31 Str *It means that I'm having 129 Total Str, & I'll need 1 more Str to receive a Bonus in Attack *So after adding 1 to Str, I'll receive (99+31)/5 = 130/5 = 26 Bonus Attack 'Agi (Agility) ' *Each point invested in Agi will give you +0.25 ASPD, to a maximum of 190 *Each point into Agi gives a +1 to Flee *Each point into Agi gives 0.526% Reduction in 1st & 2nd Skills' After Cast Delay, unless stated otherwise. 'Vit (Vitality) ' Each point invested in Vit will give you +1% Maximum HP, dependent on your Root HP Every point gives +1 Vit Defense Every point gives +1% Resistance to the status Stun, External Bleeding, Silence Root HP Root HP refers to the HP you have at 0 Vit. *Root HP will be (Current HP) / [ 1 + ( Total Vit / 100 )] *Root HP only Increases with Level. *Each Level adds approx. 1.5% to Max Root HP, percentage reduces by 0.52% of the previous percentage with each Lv. For Eaxmple, I have 1010 HP with 1+ 0 Vit *In this case it will be ( 1010 ) / [ 1+ (1 /100)] = 1000 HP *With a Root HP of 1000, Every Vit will give (1000 x 1%) = 10 HP 'Int (Intelligence) ' Each point invested in Int will give you +1% Maximum SP, dependent on your Root SP *Each point into Int gives +1 Int Magic Defense *Each point into Int will give you +1 M.Atk *Each point into Int gives +1% Resistance to the Sleep Status Root SP *Root SP refers to the SP you have at 0 Int. *So the Root SP will be (Current SP) / [ 1 + ( Total Int / 100 )] *Root SP only Increases with Level. *Each Level adds approx. 1.875% to Max Root SP. Lets say... I have 202 SP with 1+0 Int *In this case it will be ( 202 ) / [ 1+ (1 /100)] = 200 SP *With a Root SP of 200, Every Int will give me (200 x 1%) = 2 SP 'Dex (Dexterity) ' *Every point into Dex will give you +1 Attack (Weapons using Projectiles only) *Each point into Dex will give +1 Hit Each Dex gives 0.526% Reduction in all Skills with Cast time, unless stated otherwise. 150 Dex will give Instant Cast. *One Dex will give +0.0697 ASPD *Every 10 Total Dex will give you ( Dex / 5 ) Bonus Attack. Dex Attack Bonus Example I'm currently having 98+31 Dex It means that I'm having 129 Total Dex, & I'll need 1 more Dex to receive a Bonus in Attack So after adding 1 to Dex, I'll receive (99+31)/5 = 130/5 = 26 Bonus Attack 'Luk (Luck)' *Every point put into Luk will give +0.3 Critical Rate *Each point contributes to +0.1 to Perfect Dodge *Each point gives 1% Resistance Vs. Freeze every point *Each point Increases chance of auto casting Blitz Beat by 0.3% with every point (Hunter / Sniper / Ranger) ---- Category:Miscellaneous Guides Category:Guides